owobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Auto Hunting
The Huntbot feature is a personalized hunting bot within the game that can be used for Auto Hunting, catching Animals for you automatically over a set period of time. There are five traits within the Huntbot, which can be upgraded using Essence that is gained from sacrificing Animals that players have collected through Hunting. ⏱️Efficiency This trait marks how many Animals are gained per hour while the Huntbot is Auto Hunting for players. The maximum amount of Animals that can be obtained for a fully leveled Efficiency trait is 240 at Efficiency level 215. ⏳Duration This trait increases the amount of time that the Huntbot auto-hunts for. It is recommended to run your Huntbot at the duration that is most suitable for your daily schedule in order to ensure that players are able to call back their Huntbot as it completes its hunt. At a maximum level of 235, a player's Huntbot hunts for 24 hours. ��Cost This trait lowers the amount of Cowoncy that must be spent per pet caught via the Huntbot. This trait begins at 10 Cowoncy per pet, and at a maximum level of 5, the cost is set to 5 Cowoncy. ��Gain This trait increases the amount of Essence that the Huntbot returns with in addition to the Animals caught. This Essence is added to the amount available to further upgrade the Huntbot. At a maximum level of 200, 5000 Essence is provided. This trait does not increase the total cost of activating the Huntbot. ⚔️Experience This trait increases the amount of Experience Points that the Huntbot returns with. At a maximum level of 200, 7000 Experience Points are provided. This trait does not increase the total cost of activating the Huntbot. Within the Huntbot message, the amount of Essence that is available to use for upgrading the traits is located under the XP bars for each trait. Directly under this is the Huntbot's unique Max Autohunt cost and return information. This specifies the maximum amount of Essence, Experience Points, and Animals that will be gained at the given cost for activating the Huntbot at its fullest potential within the current parameters of the trait levels. When activating the Huntbot, players can input the amount of Cowoncy that will be spent. Players are able to input any number for the cost, however only the maximum cost available will be spent during the activation if a number higher than the maximum is provided. Players can calculate the cost for a specific amount of time less than the Huntbot's maximum duration by multiplying the number of pets gained per hour by the cost of each pet and then by the number of hours that they wish to have the Huntbot Auto Hunting. Each Huntbot is labeled with a special hue, matching with the coloration of pet tiers (common, uncommon, and so forth). This marks the player's Huntbot with their global ranking in regards to total amount of essence earned, including both sacrificing Animals as well as the essence earned through the gain trait of Huntbot.